


I do.

by Shoyiio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoyiio/pseuds/Shoyiio
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I do.

Monday 2:03am

“W-WAIT! I-I JUST WANT ONE CALL PLEASE!” He put his gun down slightly and kicked the cracked phone over to bokuto. “You get one call, call the police and you’re dead.” Bokuto shakes his head and grabs the phone with shaking hands. He goes through his contact list and calls the number that was at the top of his list. The one with the heart at the end. He waits a few minutes as the phone rings. “~I’m sorry but I cannot answer the phone at the moment. Please leave a message and I’ll call back soon.~” tears stream down bokutos face as he stares face to face with the man about to end his life. “Guess they didn’t really care about you.” The man smirked as he cocked his gun and pointed it to bokutos head. “count down from three” bokuto looks up at him with tears running down his flushed cheeks. “I SAID COUNT DOWN!” Bokuto begins crying harder and begins counting down. “T-three....” the man smirks “t-t....two....” “o..on-“ just then he heard the door break down and sees the police “DROP THE WEAPON AND BACK AWAY NOW!” Bokuto moves a bit but the man still shoots. As soon as he did the police shot the man and restrained him. Bokuto looks down at the wound on his chest and begins coughing up blood then passes out.

Monday 2:34am

Kuroos phone begins ringing. “Kuroo pick up the phone....” kuroo groans “I’m going kenma..” with out looking at the caller ID he picked up “hello?”

“Hello is this Mr. kuroo Tetsuro?”

Kenma and kuroo fun out of their apartment and head to the hospital calling every one of their friends. They all answer except one.

Once everyone arrived at the hospital they all desperately try to call akaashi but he doesn’t answer. Kuroo texted him so many times, everyone did, but they got no response. They’ve been there for what seems like an eternity only receiving bad news all saying that bokutos condition is getting worse and that they should contact any family he has because his time is running out and probably won’t make it until sunrise.

Monday 8:04am

Akaashi woke up and was about to text bokuto good morning like always but but was instead bombarded with notifications from all of his friends but one stood out to him.

“Akaashi!!! Please pick up the phone!! This is urgent!!! Please call me back!!!” Akaashi thinking it’s a just kuroo wanting his Netflix password again doesn’t want to call him back but he does. He sits up while the phone is ringing and gets his glasses from his bedside table when finally someone picks up. It is extremely loud on the other side. “Hello? Kuroo?”

“Akaashi come to the hospital. It’s bokuto.” In less than five minutes akaashi fathered all his things and grabbed a taxi to the hospital. Once he entered he immediately saw kuroo, kenma and the others in the waiting room. They all look tired and they all look as if they have been crying for hours. “Kuroo? Where is bokuto-san?”

Just then the doctor came down and said one person can go up to see bokuto as he’s doing a bit better. Everyone looked at akaashi and they nodded. The doctor escorted akaashi to bokutos room and once he entered the room he immediately felt uneasy. The doctor left the room and left bokuto and akaashi alone. Akaashi stood there and walks toward bokutos body. He tried to hold back his tears but failed. “B..okuto...” he chokes and grabs his hand. “I’m so sorry....” bokuto opens his eyes a bit. “Ak..aash..I...yo..u..cam..e..” akaashi looks at him still sobbing. “I..I’m g..la..d” akaashi grabs his hand and starts crying as he gasps for air in between his tears. “D..on..t....cr..y....I’ll....b..e..ok..ay” Bokuto gathers all his strength and and squeezes akaashis hand and lets out a tear before exhaling ‘I..lo..ve..y....’. The monitors started beeping and doctors came rushing in. One of the doctors yell “GET HIM OUT OF HERE” while pointing at akaashi. Akaashi is sobbing at what he just witnessed.

Monday 4:12pm

“I’m so sorry...we did everything we could...” akaashi noded as he flicked out the last of the paper work and walked away with lifeless eyes.

He walked into his apartment and locked the door. He stood there with his back to the door and slid down pulling his knees close to his chest and sobbing to the point where he wanted to throw up. Bokuto watched from above as he saw his lover like this. It hurt him. He came down and hugged akaashi. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry I had to leave you like this my love....” Akaashi started sobbing harder if that’s even possible. “I’m so, so sorry.....keiji” akaashi has tired himself out and fell asleep there at the door. Bokuto grabbed the blanket him and akaashi used when they would cuddle watching movies on the couch and covered akaashi as he kissed his forehead. “I have to go....I’m sorry” bokuto touched akaashis face then started to disappear.

Tuesday 10:34am

Nothing to report.

Wednesday 3:45pm

Nothing to report.

Thursday 7:33am

Nothing to report.

.

.

.

Weeks went by after bokutos death and akaashi has finally agreed to go to bokutos apartment to go and pack his things.

Friday, March 20, 2:36pm

Akaashi didn’t want to go alone so he invited kuroo to go with him. He also thought it would be a lot to pack. They had divided the house into sections. Kuroo got the living room and akaashi got the bedroom. Kuroo decided this because he knew that he would only want akaashi going into his room. Akaashi was reluctant but agreed. Bokuto was watching all of this but decided to come down to see what they would be doing. Bokuto sat on his bed as he saw akaashi putting away his clothes and belongings into boxes but stopped to look at all the pictures closely. Akaashi noticed that most of the pictures were of him and bokuto. He had finished putting away all the clothes and had moved on to the desk. This time he looked at everything more closely as he noticed that these things were probably really important to bokuto. Pictures, small gifts, and letters that akaashi had given him. He opened the drawer of his desk only to reveal a little box with a note under it. Akaashi picked up the box and note beginning to read.

“xx-xx-xxxx IS THE DAY I WILL PROPOSE TO AKAASHI!!!! I CANT WAIT!!!!!” Akaashis eyes widen and opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring with small engravings on the inside that said the day they started dating. Akaashi falls to the floor and beings sobbing again. Kuroo heard him and sees that akaashi is holding the note and box and covers his mouth as he slowly backs out of the room and closes the door. Bokuto walked over to akaashi and smiled “I see you found it.” Akaashi looks at the note once more and flips it over only to see another message “I HOPE HE SAYS YES!!! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR AKAASHI SAY ‘I DO’ TO ME AS I SAY IT BACK!!!!!” He smiles as more tears start to fall. “Of course I will marry you, kotarou.” Akaashi gets the pen from the desk and writes “I do” in the back of the note and puts on the ring. Just then he feels a hand on his back. “Thank you, keiji.” Bokuto smiles at akaashi as akaashi turns around shocked and immediately starts crying. “Thank you kotarou...” akaashi kisses bokuto and they both smile with tears in their eyes.

“I do.”


End file.
